


Kiss Me Up Against the Wall

by selenedaydreams



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Innocent size kink?, M/M, Manhandling, Pining, Slight AU: Ward isn't HYDRA, size kink? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is in awe of how much bigger Ward is than him and can't help staring at him from across the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> For pinsandprairies on tumblr who gave me this great idea.

            There are many reasons why Ward wakes up early in the morning before the rest of the team. Safe for May, of course, but she has never posed a problem since their paths don’t cross until later. She does her daily yoga routine in the loading bay, while he does his morning workout alone in the gym.

            One of those reasons is currently in kitchen with him, awake a whole two hours earlier than usual for some unknown reason, and is currently struggling with unscrewing a new jar of strawberry preserve.

            Correction: has been struggling for the past five minutes and Ward can’t stand it any longer.

            Putting his mug of coffee down on the counter had been previously leaning on, he takes three, long strides over to Fitz, grabbing the jar out his hand and twisting it open in one swift move despite the sounds of protest next to him that die down almost immediately.  

            When he hands it back to Fitz, the expression on the engineer’s face can only be described as astonishment, although Ward has no idea why he would be astonished at all, since all he had done was unscrew the lid off of a jar.

            “Fitz, are you okay?”

            The question seems necessary since Fitz continues staring up at him in awe. Not saying anything, just staring, and it’s frankly unnerving to a certain degree. Fitz finally looks away that, his grip on the jar tightening by a fraction, and Ward doesn’t miss the way he clutches it closer, almost as if he’s afraid of dropping it.

            “I-I’m fine.” His voice is low and controlled despite the small stutter, eyes fixed on the ground as he speaks.

            Ward doesn’t believe him, but he chalks up the odd behavior to him being awake so early. It was more than obvious that Fitz wasn’t a morning person, nor did he like being awake at such an early hour.

            “Shouldn’t you still be sleeping?” Ward asks as he moves back to where he had been reclining earlier, picking up the coffee mug once again and taking a long sip.

            “Couldn’t sleep.” Comes the response as Fitz takes the two pieces of bread out of the toaster and begins to drown them in the preserve from the now open jar that he continues clutching close to him.

            Ward has half the mind to ask why he can’t sleep. He doesn’t though, because chances were that Fitz didn’t want to talk about it, otherwise he would have given a more detailed answer. His first guess would be nightmares, since even though Fitz isn’t a field agent and works in a relatively safe environment, he isn’t foolish enough to believe that he doesn’t occasionally have a night of fitful sleep plagued by not so happy dreams.

            He decides not to give a response and simply watches Fitz out of the corner of his eye as he takes a seat at the kitchen counter behind him and starts to eat. Ward turns his attention back to the coffee in his hand, continues drinking it as he looks around the kitchen, not focusing on any particular point but catching May as she’s about to enter the cockpit, a matching mug of coffee in her hand. She nods at him, catching sight of Fitz and smirking at Ward, disappearing before he has a chance to glare at her in response.  

            It isn’t long before he feels a pair of eyes watching him, even less to figure out that the piercing gaze belongs to Fitz. When he looks over his shoulder at him, Fitz immediately slumps closer to the counter and fixes his gaze on the last remaining piece of toast, feign innocent to Ward’s questioning look.

            A frown settles over his features at that, but he turns around once again and knocks back the last few mouthfuls of coffee before moving towards the sink to rinse it out. He can feel Fitz watching him again, even sees it in the reflection on the shinning metal cabinets. That was the final straw.

            He turns around abruptly, catching him try to quickly look back down in mock innocence, but the damage is already done and Ward is already tired of this game.

            “You’re staring at me.”

            It’s not a question, it’s a firm statement meant to convey to Fitz that he shouldn’t even try denying it.

            Fitz looks as if he wants to shake his head and deny it despite what he had said, but forces himself not to. If Ward didn’t know better, he would think that Fitz was blushing after being caught red handed.

            “Sorry.”

            It’s a half-hearted response at best. And more than obvious that he doesn’t mean it, but is only saying it in hopes that Ward would let him off the hook and drop the subject without further questions.

He doesn’t. Ward does the opposite, actually, and moves back towards him, putting his hands on the counter in front of Fitz as he looks down at him, because even though Fitz is currently sitting on a decently sized stool, he is still a good few inches shorter than him.

            When Fitz looks up at him, he sees it again. That expression of awe that looks completely misplaced in this situation.

            “Why are you looking at me like that?” There’s an annoyed edge to his tone, but he tries to dial it back since he knows from previous experience that Fitz doesn’t deal well with misplaced anger, especially from him.

            Fitz swallows as if he needs to work up the courage to answer that simple question. “You’re…you’re just so tall and just…massive.”

            If Ward had expected something, that certainly wasn’t it, or anywhere near it. He relaxes slightly as he retreats further into his confusion because that answer leaves with him more questions and still no feasible explanation.

            “You’re staring at me because I’m bigger than you?” It sounds completely absurd, and yet that’s the only thing he can come up with from Fitz’s response.

            The blush on Fitz’s cheeks darkens at that and he immediately pushes his empty plate away before standing up, flicking his eyes in the direction of the doorway as he quickly tries to devise an exit strategy.

            “Just…nevermind. Forget I said anything.”

            Fitz tries to enact his quickly planned escape, but before he can reach freedom, Ward is already in front of him and crowding him towards the wall behind him, pinning him there despite not actually touching him.

            “Tell me the truth, Fitz.” His tone isn’t as harsh as before, but there’s still an edge to it to keep Fitz from even thinking about lying.

            “I already told you the truth.” Fitz says, forcing himself to look up at Ward with his best defiant expression, which loses its power since there’s still a faint flush to his cheeks that Ward has confirmed definitely is a blush. It’s only in that moment that Ward thinks that he maybe understands what Fitz is trying to say, or rather, allude to, and it makes their current position even more compromising.

            “What are you going to do about it?”

            It’s a challenge, because while Ward is more than certain that he’s figured out Fitz’s motive, he wants to be a hundred percent sure that he hasn’t misread the signs.

            Fitz opens his mouth to speak again, but a warning look from Ward keeps him from trying to apologize again and try to escape the situation once again.

            “What do you want me to do about it?”

            Leave it to Fitz to turn a question back around. Still, there’s a certain confidence to his words that compels him to take action and end this ceaseless argument.

            Placing a firm hand on Fitz’s waist, he leans down to capture his lips in a hard kiss, tugging him close while pushing him further against the wall at the same time. He could feel Fitz gasp against his lips, which only helped Ward to deepen the kiss, licking his way into Fitz’s mouth and tasting the far too sweet strawberry preserve mixed with the too minty toothpaste Fitz was overly fond off.

            Fitz practically clings to him at that, clutching his shoulders to keep him close as he kisses him back with a hungry desperation. The height difference makes the kiss just a little on the side of awkward, so Ward slips his hands under Fitz’s thighs and lifts him up, back pressed firmly against the wall for leverage.

            Fitz moans, actually moans at that, and immediately wraps his legs securely around Ward’s waist as he continues kiss him with the same burning desire. It’s obvious then that Fitz seems to really enjoy the way Ward can effortlessly manhandle him this way, and he can’t say that he minds before he certainly likes their current position very much.

            “Is this what you had in mind?” Ward asks as he breaks the kiss, pulling back only far enough to look at Fitz but still able to hold him close.

            Fitz flushes again, fingers playing with the fabric of Ward’s shirt as he stalls for time but eventually nods, meeting his gaze shyly.

            “You know, talking is generally more effective than staring.”

            Fitz huffs at that and drags him back in for a kiss, which Ward gladly returns, nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to make Fitz cling to him even harder.

            If all early mornings resulted in this, Ward doesn’t think he would mind not being allowed to spend them alone.


End file.
